1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to improvements in mechanisms and methods for the auto-loading class of firearms, especially recoil-operated, automatic and semi-automatic rifles and machine guns. More particularly, it concerns improved auto-loading firearms comprising cartridge loading/firing mechanisms of critically reduced mass while possessing long-range accuracy as compared to related prior known auto-loading firearms and related methods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a need for auto-loading firearms with reduced mass to allow the gunner to have a smaller load to carry. Most auto-loading battle firearms have either gas operation or recoil operation. These mechanisms require putting into motion a finite amount of mass that then uses associated energy to eject the fired cartridge case, cock the hammer, load the incoming cartridge and lock the bolt in place for the subsequent shot. For example, in the following well-known, gas-operated rifles, their reciprocating masses are: for the SR-25—about 27 oz., for the M16/M4—about 17 oz. and for the Stoner LMG—about 25 oz.
Other prior known gas-operated rifles will have similar or slightly heavier reciprocating masses while recoil-operated firearms will have considerably more mass put in motion. In contrast to the prior known gas-operated and recoil-operated firearms, the present invention provides a new class of firearms comprising cartridge loading/firing mechanisms that eliminate the prior required bolts and the bolt carrier/op rods. Hence, the new firearms of the invention are relatively reduced in mass by the elimination in the weight of these previously required components.
As stated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,343,536, lightweight portable automatic firearms that are capable of accurately firing a projectile over a significant distance would provide a decisive tactical advantage. However, existing firearms that are effective at long ranges, e.g., up to 2,000 meters, are too bulky and heavy to be easily portable. Further, this reference confirms what has been said above that the accuracy of firearms at long range depends on the ability of the firearm to manage its recoil when it is fired and then discloses a scheme to minimize firearm recoil by providing the firearm with a barrel assembly that can move forward during initial firing of the firearm to counteract recoil. This scheme enables firearms to be constructed with reduced weight having long-range accuracy comparable to heavy weight conventional firearms. However, the firearms constructed in accordance with U.S. Pat. No. 6,343,536 require a buffer device that per se adds weight to the firearm. The present invention further improves the art for auto-loading firearm construction using a new “fire on runout” scheme by eliminating the need for a buffer device and enables firearm operation with “cased telescoped rounds”.